icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1987–88 QMJHL season
The 1987–88 QMJHL season was the 19th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. Ten teams played 70 games each in the schedule. Patrice Lefebvre of the Shawinigan Cataractes became the last player in Canadian Hockey League history to record a 200-point season. The Hull Olympiques finished first overall in the regular season, winning their second Jean Rougeau Trophy, and won their second President's Cup, defeating the Drummondville Voltigeurs in the finals. Team changes * The Longueuil Chevaliers relocated to Victoriaville, Quebec, becoming the Victoriaville Tigres, switching to the Dilio Division. * The Granby Bisons switched to the Lebel Division. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Marc Saumier was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 48 points (17 goals, 31 assists). ;Division semifinals * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 2. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 1. * Hull Olympiques defeated Granby Bisons 4 games to 1. * Laval Titan defeated Saint-Jean Castors 4 games to 3. ;Division Finals * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1. * Hull Olympiques defeated Laval Titan 4 games to 3. ;Finals * Hull Olympiques defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 3. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Stephane Beauregard, Saint-Jean Castors * Left defence - Yves Racine, Victoriaville Tigres * Right defence - Eric Desjardins, Granby Bisons * Left winger - Martin Gelinas, Hull Olympiques * Centreman - Marc Saumier, Hull Olympiques * Right winger - Patrice Lefebvre, Shawinigan Cataractes * Coach - Alain Vigneault, Hull Olympiques ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Jason Glickman, Hull Olympiques * Left defence - Eric Tremblay, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right defence - Steve Veilleux, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Left winger - Yves Gaucher, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - Stephan Lebeau, Shawinigan Cataractes * Right winger - Patrice Tremblay, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Coach - Guy Chouinard, Victoriaville Tigres * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Hull Olympiques *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Hull Olympiques *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Saint-Jean Castors ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Marc Saumier, Hull Olympiques *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Patrice Lefebvre, Shawinigan Cataractes *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Marc Saumier, Hull Olympiques *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Stephane Beauregard, Saint-Jean Castors *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Eric Desjardins, Granby Bisons *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Daniel Dore, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Martin Gelinas, Hull Olympiques *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Stephane Beauregard, Saint-Jean Castors *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Stephan Lebeau, Shawinigan Cataractes *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Stephane Beauregard, Saint-Jean Castors References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons